It is frequently desirable to mount a shade umbrella, parasol or like device, having a pole, post, shank or rod upon an outdoor article of furniture such as a table for garden or patio use.
The post of the umbrella is usually inserted into a hole provided in the table, the post being generally articulated to enable the head of the umbrella to be canted to the remainder of the pole shank at a selected angle affording maximum protection from the sun. However, in the case of wind or other disturbances, this tilted orientation of the umbrella head causes the umbrella to rotate about the vertical axis of the pole shank unless the latter is anchored. To avoid this disadvantage means may be provided to engage the foot of the post to hold the latter in place.
A foot of this type is not generally useful when the table cannot accommodate it, e.g. because the presence of cross pieces or the like without apertures renders the same incapable of receiving the post.